<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's the Man by Monsterunderthefedora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380649">She's the Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora'>Monsterunderthefedora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by She's the Man (2006), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wants to play music in England, Christine just wants to be able to act again. When Michael's enrolled in a new school with a good drama program, they come up with something to help them both. Too bad these kind of things aren't as easy as they thought it would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's the Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Christine, please-"</p><p>  "No Michael, this is insane. I will not do it." The teenage girl tried to ignore her step-brother as she flipped through her copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream.</p><p>  "It's just for a week. No one even knows what I look like." Christine set the Shakespeare book down, staring him dead in the face.</p><p>  "You want me, to go to your new school and pretend to be you for two weeks so you can go to London, England with your band and not get expelled again? You're joking, right?"</p><p>  "No, I'm not." Michael sat next to his sibling with large, sad eyes. "Please? I can't get kicked out again. You know our mom, besides, you could just tell her you're staying at mama's house for a while."</p><p>  "And I would do that because...?" She was surprised when Michael put a pamphlet in her hand.</p><p>  "Because Illyria Prep has a nationally acclaimed theater program. I know they just cut funding for your guys drama program." Christine stared at the pamphlet. Maybe...if she joined the school's program, she'd be able to convince her school that drama was just as important as football or whatever other sport was going to get the money.</p><p>  "Well, I guess-"</p><p>  "Thanks Chris!" The teen hugged his step-sister excitedly before letting go and grabbing his guitar case. "You're the best. Go to Triple Diamond Salon and ask for Jenna. I already told her you'd drop by." </p><p>  "Wow, and what were you going to do if I said no?" The sixteen year old didn't answer, crawling out of the window and leaving Christine staring in the mirror. There was no way this would work but it was worth a shot, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>